Revenge
by weirdo1984
Summary: The gang is trapped in a strange house. Can they get out and who is responsible?


Title: Revenge

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W and C/X

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: The gang is trapped in a strange house. Can they get out and who is responsible?

Warnings/Spoilers: Character death.

Chapter 1

It had been over a year since Angel and Cordeila moved to L.A and started working together. The two kept in touch with Willow and Xander. Xander and Cordy started dating again six month ago. Xander went down every chance he had. Willow didn't make it down as often because of classes and she had to work so she could pay for college. Her parents kicked her out right after graduation, saying she was old enough to take care of herself. She also helped with research and patrolling since Buffy had taken off again after graduation. They hadn't heard from her since then. They had looked for awhile but realized it was useless. So it was just Giles, Xander and herself. So Willow never had time to see her friends. They'd talk on the phone and email each other. Xander moved in with Willow to help with rent and bills.

Willow was talking on the phone with Angel when Xander walked in.

"Hey Wills talking to Angel and Cordeila?" Xander asked

"Yup." Willow answered

"Tell them I say hi." Xander replied

"Angel, Xan says hi to you and Cordy." Willow said

"Hey back." Angel said

"So how is everything going?" Willow asked

"Good and there? Are you able to get some rest?" Angel asked. He was worried about the redhead. All she did was work.

"Some not much though. I don't even think I know what fun is anymore." Willow replied with a little laugh.

Willow walked into the kitchen where Xander was making something to eat. She grabbed a bottle of water and headed back to the living room suddenly she stopped.

"Xander take the phone." Willow said shoving it into his hand

"You ok Wills?" Xander questioned

"Yeah I think so I just got really dizzy." Willow said stepping back to lean on the counter.

"Just take it easy for a second." Xander said then lifted the phone to his ear, "Hey dead boy how's it going?"

"Hey Xan I am good. Is Willow ok?" Angel asked concerned

"Yeah she just got dizzy." Xander replied

He looked over at Willow who had just turned ghostly white.

"Wills?" Xander asked concerned

Willow looked up at him then crumpled to the floor grabbing her stomach and head and screaming in pain. Xander dropped the phone and ran to her side. Tears were streaming down her face. Then everything went black.

Chapter 2

The redhead woke some time later. She looked around and realized that she wasn't in her apartment anymore. She tried to get up but she wasn't able to she hurt to much. She heard a noise and looked over seeing Xander sitting up.

"Xander?" Willow's voice was small.

Xander looked over at her. There was a moan on the other side of the room. The two friends looked over and saw Angel and Cordy sitting up.

"What's going on?" Cordy asked looking up then spotting Willow and Xander. Willow still lying down. "What are you guys doing in L.A?"

"I don't think its L.A or Sunny Dale." Willow replied finally able to sit up. She grabbed her head and stomach. "Does anyone else feel like I do?"

"No." all her friends answered.

"Guess I am just lucky." Willow stated. Angel walked over to her helping her to her feet. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Angel replied

"Ok so how come Willow is the only one in pain? And where the hell are we?" Cordy asked wrapping her arms around Xander

"It looks like a basement." Angel said

"Well aren't you smart?" A voice came out of thin air. The four friends looked around to find the person.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Willow asked

"Well I have something that belongs to you." The voice replied

"And what would that be?" Xander questioned.

They heard a moan.

"Giles!" Willow yelled.

"What do you want? If you hurt him I will kill you!" Angel growled.

"Do you think you could?" the voice asked, "You never were able to before."

"Who are you?" Cordeila asked

"Someone from the past." They answered

"What do you want us to do?" Willow asked shakily.

"Right now I want you to shut the hell up you stupid bitch." The voice demanded.

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Angel snarled. He put his arm around the redhead.

"Don't touch her!"

"Or what?" Angel asked

"Or this."

Willow dropped to the floor screaming and clutching her head and stomach.

"Alright stop!" Angel yelled.

Willow was gasping for breathe the pain decreased but it was still there.

"What do you want from us?" Xander asked kneeling beside Willow. "Why are you putting Willow though all this pain?"

"It's what she deserves for stealing everything that's mine. Now do you want your friend back?"

"Yes." Willow answered

"You will go around this house, be warned there will be obstacles, and some other interesting things. Now go. I will be watching." The voice was gone.

"Wills you alright?" Cordy asked

"Yeah I am ok. My guess would be I really pissed however that was at some point, but why bring you guys into this?" Willow asked

"I don't know but we stick together." Angel stated

The four friends walked to the door it opened easily. They walked into a large room.

"This room looks normal." Cordy noticed

"Yeah." Angel replied.

Xander walked over to a closet and opened the door. A hand come out and grabbed him pulling him in. Xander yelled just before the door slammed shut.

"Xander!" Cordeila yelled.

Chapter 3

Xander looked around, the closet wasn't a closet it was actually another room. He turned around and saw a clown standing behind him.

"Shit." Xander cursed

The clown brought out a knife. Xander spun around back to the door and started pounding on it.

"Help me get me out of here!" He yelled.

The brown haired boy turned around to face the clown just as the scary clown brought the knife down cutting Xander's chest. Xander yelped in pain just then the door flew open and a hand came though grabbing Xander and pulling him back into the original room. He fell on the floor just as the clown came though the door. Xander spotted a chair jumped up and broke a leg off of it, then slammed the piece of wood though the clown's heart. The clown disappeared into thin air. Xander turned to his friends as Cordy ran to him wrapping her arms around him.

"Xander you're hurt." Willow said taking off her sweater and ripping a long piece of and tying it around her friends' chest tightly.

"Ok I don't want no more clowns." Xander said hugging his girlfriend.

"Let's try this door." Angel said as he walked though the door.

They saw a fridge and Cordy walked over and opened it.

"There's food and blood in here." She stated as she brought them out.

"Think it is safe?" Willow asked.

Angel sniffed them. "Yeah they are ok."

They sat and started to eat.

"Who do you think is doing this?" Xander asked

"Faith?" Willow questioned.

"No Faith is still in jail." Cordy answered

"Who else do we all know?" Willow asked taking a bite out of an apple. She thought about it for a minute then something came to her. She started to cough and choke on the apple piece. Xander patted her back until she was able to get it down. She looked at her friends. "Buffy."

"Why would she do this?" Xander asked confused.

"I don't know, but who else do we all know? And the last time we saw her she was kind of off her rocker remember?" Willow asked

"Yeah she was more self centered." Cordy stated

"Oh take that back please." Willow said gripping her head.

"I take it back. I'm sorry!" Cordy said quickly.

"I think we have our answer as to who is doing this." Angel said sadly

"But why? And why is she taking everything out on Willow?" Xander asked

"She said something about Willow taking everything away from her." Cordy said

"But I didn't take anything from her. Hell I helped her." Willow stated.

"Yeah I know we all helped her with slaying and everything." Xander replied.

"That's not what I meant." Willow said

"What do you mean?" Angel asked curiously

"What? Oh nothing forget it." Willow said and stood. "Cordy come take a walk with me over there."

"Ok." Cordy kissed Xander then followed the redhead to the other side of the room. "So what's up? What did you help Buffy with?" the brunette girl whispered

"Remember how Buffy came back after that summer?" Willow waited till Cordy nodded. "well she was so heart broken about Angel and she asked me if I could bring him back and anchor his soul. After a lot of research I found both spells and did it. Buffy told you guys I went to visit some friends for a week, but I wasn't I was in the hospital because it took so much out of me. After Buffy realized Angel wasn't the same as he was before he went to hell she didn't want anything to do with him." The redhead finished

"What?!" Cordy yelled

"Shh." Willow said covering her friends' mouth. They looked over at the guys who were watching them both girls smiled at them.

"I can't believe she did that. Willow, Angel doesn't know about his soul." Cordy informed

"What? How can he not know?" Willow questioned

"Buffy never told him." Cordy answered.

"Bitch." Willow hissed then dropped to the floor groaning in pain. "Buffy stop it." the pain subsided.'

"You ok?" Cordy asked

"yeah but I don't understand how she is doing this." Willow replied wiping the tears away.

"Willow you have to tell Angel it's been over two years." Cordy said helping up her friend.

"I know. Come on." Willow said as they made their way back over to the guys.

"Angel." Willow said

"Yeah?" Angel asked looking up at her.

"I have to tell you something you should have known a long time ago." The redhead started. She could feel the pain starting in her stomach. "Buffy I am telling him!" she groaned. "Angel I brought you back from hell after Buffy came back and asked me to anchor your soul. You can never lose it." tears were steaming down her face.

"Buffy stop!" Xander shouted

"Buffy knew?" Angel asked standing up and started to rub her head. The pain came worse.

"Yes, Buffy! Come out here and talk to me God damn it!" Willow yelled

Suddenly Willow disappeared.

Chapter 4

"Willow!" Angel yelled

"Oh my god what if Buffy did something to her." Cordy cried.

"We are going to find her and Giles then we are going to get the hell out of here." Xander said holding Cordy close afraid he might lose her.

Somewhere else in the house Willow slowly woke. She looked around the room and spotted Giles tide to a chair.

"Giles. Oh its going to be ok we are going to get you out of here." Willow said and started to untie him. "It Buffy, Giles she has lost it."

"I know Willow you have to find the others and get out of here." Giles said he was beaten badly.

"I am not leaving you." Willow said

Before she could finish untying her friend she was thrown across the room. She looked up and saw Buffy.

"Buffy why are you doing this to us?" Willow asked, "Where did you learn magic?"

"I didn't I have a friend. I think you know her." Buffy said then Amy walked out of the shadows.

"Amy?" Willow asked confused, "why are you doing this?"

"Because you always thought you were better then me. You got better grades and you were a better wicca." Amy answered.

"Buffy what did I ever do to you? You said I stole everything from you." Willow said

"Angel. You stole him from me, and Xander he was always right there for you it didn't matter what I wanted." Buffy answered.

"I didn't steal Angel from you. You left him when he needed you the most. I helped him because he is my friend. I brought him back from hell for you. I anchored his soul for you. I almost died." Willow stated and heard Giles gasp. "Xander didn't do anything he didn't want to. You only thought of yourself. You left us to do your job, because of you Oz died. What does Giles and Cordy have to do with this?"

"They care about you and you care about them. Giles always listened to everything you had to say. He never listened to me when I had an idea, and well Cordy she is just a waste of space I have always hated her." Buffy replied

"Giles listened to me because I thought before I talked. You never did, you never had the brains to think, and Cordy is a hundred times smarter then you will ever be." Willow declaired.

"Shut up!" Buffy screamed

"Buffy let them go. I will stay and you can do whatever you want to me." Willow said

"Willow no." Giles replied

"Yeah what fun would that be?" Buffy questioned before walking over to Giles and punching him in the face.

"Bitch!" Willow yelled and jumped on the slayer knocking her way from Giles, "Don't touch him again." The redhead started to punch the blonde. Buffy threw her off and started beating her.

"Buffy stop!" Giles yelled.

Buffy stopped her abuse on the witch. Willow tried getting up but had no luck. The blonde nodded to Amy and all of a sudden Willow was in a different room lying on the floor.

Chapter 5

"Willow?" Cordy cried.

Angel and Xander came running in from another room.

"I found Giles." Willow said weakly, "Amy is helping Buffy. Giles is beaten up pretty bad."

"Yeah Wills I think she beat you up pretty good too." Xander said as he and Angel helped her up.

"What did Buffy say?" Angel asked

Willow went on to tell her friends everything that had been said.

"After all that was said and done I was sent back here. But I think I know where were they are. It is some kind of cellar." Willow informed them

"Let's go and get Giles and get the hell out of here." Xander said

"Do you really think I am going to let you go?" Buffy asked

"Buffy let them go I will stay." Willow said again.

"No we all stay together." Angel said and held her close

"Aww isn't that sweet the love birds want to die together." Buffy replied

"Love birds? Angel and I aren't together." Willow said puzzled

"But you love each other, which means you stole him from me." Buffy accused

"You love me?" Angel asked looking at the redhead.

"Yes. You love me?" Willow asked

"Yes I have for a long time." Angel said and pulled her in kissing her passionately. Cordy and Xander smiled.

"Enough! You are all going to die." Buffy announced

"Buffy I challenge you to a fight to the death." Angel said

"Yeah right you couldn't kill me before." Buffy snorted

"That was before you mess with my family." Angel snarled

"Alright." Buffy said then appeared in the room.

They jumped at each other. Buffy kicked Angel in the chest and he fell back then kicked the blondes' legs from under her. He was then on top of her in a second.

"you aren't going to kill me lover." Buffy said

"Watch me." Angel growled then snapped her neck.

The vampire sat back putting his face in his hands. Willow walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry." She said tears in her eyes.

"It was Buffy who did it." Angel stated

"Amy!" Willow called

Amy appeared in front of the redhead.

"I want you to leave. If I ever see you or hear you have come near anyone I care about I will killed you." Willow threatened

Amy nodded and disappeared.

"Come on guys lets get Giles and go home." Cordy said

A few minutes later the remaining of the Scooby's walked out of the house grieving over the girl they all once cared for.

THE END


End file.
